


Faith, Hope, and Love

by TheBeckster



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, copied over as-is, please don't read this, this was only moved for safekeeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeckster/pseuds/TheBeckster
Summary: To him, she had been a casual romance, an affair on the side. She loved him so much it hurt sometimes. He liked his secrets. She would honor him and keep his last secret. Some things were better left unsaid when Loki was the most hunted man in all the Realms.  Sigyn-centric. Loki/Sigyn. Post-Avengers. Borrowed a lot from mythology. T for safety in later chapters. No smut.-----Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 9/18/2012 to 9/24/2012. Copied over as-is on 5/12/2020.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	1. Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Faith, Hope, and Love or, more legitimately known as "WHEN COMIC BOOKS, ROMANCE CLICHÉS, NORSE MYTHOLOGY AND A PRE-MED STUDENT WITH A LAPTOP WHO IS BRAIN-JACKED BY AN IDEA COLLIDE." (Legitimate title compliments of Fishyicon)
> 
> Have you guys ever been completely brain-jacked by an idea and then pretty much compelled to do something with it? It's a very odd sensation, I don't think I've ever had that happen to me until about a month ago. Now look where it's gotten me. Seriously, a month ago I didn't give two craps about Loki and Sigyn and then I was talking with Kkann about Avengers and I remembered some of the stories I knew from Norse Mythology ans BAM! I was completely brain-jacked by Slogyn and then this was created.
> 
> Faith, Hope, and Love (Because I honestly could not think up a better name) Written in a brain-jacked flurry of about 5 days, stewed, beta-ed, revised, and edited extensively over about 4 weeks. And completed! (Which if anyone knows me well enough, I have the worst habbit ever of starting things and not finishing them for a long, long time, so having this done before posting is a big accomplishment) It is written out in 3 chapters, and I'll try my best to get them posted relatively quickly (though with school we never know).
> 
> Lemme think of anything else I need to say(I haven't written an Author's Note in forever). Expect to see Loki/Sigyn (Slogyn), some Pepperony, Thor/Jane, cliches, feels, drama, angst, humor, snark.
> 
> Tons and tons of thanks to Fishyicon for being my beta! If you don't know her, go check her out; she's about ten different kinda of awesome.
> 
> I talk too much. I'm just going to shut up and let you guys read.
> 
> As always: Read, Review, and Enjoy! =)
> 
> -The Beckster

**Chapter 1: Faith**

Sigyn set down her embroidery with a frustrated sigh. She was having difficulty focusing and she did not wish to continue making mistakes. The child inside her moved fitfully; it couldn't seem to settle today either. A stake of heartache lanced through her chest at the child's movements. Sigyn had never believed it possible to be filled with so much love and heart wrenching pain at the same time. Most days she could manage, but today was a bad day. Perhaps reading would provide an adequate distraction; the baby liked it when she read aloud.

She pondered her moderate collection of books and realized with a wave of sadness that _he_ had given most of them to her. She picked a random book and returned to her couch. She did not even open it before her mind wandered.

He knew. She had not told anyone yet, she was not even completely sure when she resolved to tell him, but somehow he had known she was with child. She had been a fool to believe he would come back to her, with or without child. To him, she was just a casual romance, an affair on the side. It was never going to last.

She, on the other hand, loved him so much it hurt.

She remembered how her heart had flown when news that he had not perished reached her. She waited for his return, but he never came. As the child inside her grew, her hope shrank. Rumors flew around that he was out causing mischief. Sigyn knew he was not incapable of returning to her, he just chose not to.

She resolved to keep the last reminder of their relationship secret, just as the whole affair had been. Though people asked questions, Sigyn had refused to tell the father's identity. Only Thor knew – he had , surprisingly, guessed before she started to show— and she swore him to secrecy. He had been the only one privy to the knowledge of the secret romance, she trusted him as a friend to keep this secret too.

Sigyn pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, dwelling on the past wouldn't help her prepare for the future. As much as Thor had tried to help her acquire what she needed, he was too preoccupied with Midgard, and the people there, to be much help. She needed to learn how to do this alone.

She sighed, opened her book, and began to read. The words came out of her mouth and seemed to appease the baby, but she did not comprehend the words on the pages. Her mind had gone back to wishing he was here beside her, wishing for happier days. She remembered how warm and comfortable she felt in his company. She briefly entertained a fantasy about him being there with her, curled up next to each other, and he was reading the book. As she read the warm Asgardian afternoon faded to a velvety night.

His arrival washed over the back of her neck like a warm wave. She always felt the surge of magic when he arrived. But was he really here, or had she just imagine it? It wouldn't be the first time.

She set her book down and rose off the couch. She had to check if he was really there this time. Her heart beat painfully fast.

"Loki?" she called out softly. She wasn't sure if she was more terrified that he would answer back, or that silence would be her only reply.

She heard her name called back. Her lungs seemed to forget how to work until she rounded a corner and saw him standing there.

He had a moment to stand there unsure of what to do before she flew into his arms. He held her as she cried. For the first time he could recall, words failed him and he could only stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, finally. His hand moved down to rest on Sigyn's swollen stomach. "I did not know."

Sigyn wiped her eyes and placed her hand over his. "You are here now. That is all that matters."

"Is it really-"

"Yours. Yes." Sigyn leaned in closer to him.

Loki bit his lip. "I had no idea. I would have—"

Sigyn silenced him with a finger to his lip. "It does not matter. You came back."

Loki pulled away. "I cannot stay."

Sigyn caught his wrist in her hand and pulled him back to her. "Why not?"

"I am hunted in many of the nine realms, especially in Asgard. Staying would put you in danger…"

"There are other realms." Sigyn interrupted him

"No place will be safe. Not with Thor and his insufferable band of mortals and Odin's forces chasing me like Hell Hounds."

"Thor would not hurt us. Not now." Loki scoffed and turned away. "He still loves you, Loki. You two are brothers. Blood does not matter to him. He wants you to be happy again."

"I suppose you two have spent many an hour discussing me, have you?" Loki wheeled around, close to shouting. "How do I even know—"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that thought!" Sigyn raised her voice, fire flashing in her eyes. "I cannot believe you would even begin to think so little of me. I have only ever been faithful to you!" Her anger disappeared as quickly as it appeared and a new wave of tears washed over her. She tried to stifle a sob as she leaned against the wall for support.

In less than a second, Loki's arms were around her shoulders, he steered her back to the siting room and settled her on the couch, apologizing all the way.

Sigyn waved him away. "I'm fine. I simply… You returned; you are here now. We should not be fighting."

"I'm sorry," he whispered sinking into the couch next to her, "I simply do not know how to proceed."

"Loki, look at me and tell me the truth," Sigyn said, cupping one hand under his chin and forcing him to meet her eyes. "Do you want this child? Because if not, I will allow you to go and you will never need to come back. Nobody will ever know you are the father if that is what you wish."

"No," he interjected immediately. "No, Sigyn, do not think like that."

"You are not happy."

He sighed. "I do not know what to feel anymore." Loki looked away from her. "Why did you not tell me?"

"You had just received the burden of the throne of Asgard and Thor had been banished. A child was another burden you did not need. I always thought there would be another, happier time to tell you. After you took the throne you never came back for me. I thought…"

The unspoken words hung heavily between the two as Sigyn shifted into a more comfortable position in the crook of Loki's arm. She picked at her fingernails for a minute in the uneasy silence. One question had been eating away at her.

"If you had known, before everything happened, would you have stayed away for so long?" Sigyn finally asked, still studying her fingernails.

Loki was quiet for a long while before he answered. "Yes. I would have. Maybe even longer."

"Why?"

"To protect you. When I realized my plan was failing I knew I could not bring you into it. I could not put you under the scrutiny that would have befallen you. The All Father would have been far from merciful. After that, the danger only continued to escalate, and I knew that I could not return to you. I have made dangerous enemies. Being here right now has put you in immense danger."

"But you are here now. And I am still breathing," Sigyn offered with a small smile.

"I heard rumors… I had to see."

"Nobody knows of us, Loki. No one will think to look for you here. Stay with us. Let the situation recover naturally, without your interference. People will forgive and forget in time. You havemade some poor decisions, but you have not brought about Ragnarok."

"I cannot stay with you. Not long enough. I cannot stay in any place for too long."

"Then let us run and hide!" she exclaimed. "We can go to Midgard. There are seven billion mortals there. Your magic could hide us amongst them. Two in seven billion, they would never find us."

Loki shook his head. "No, Thor and his mortals scour Midgard for my presence. The whole realm knows me; you would not be safe there."

"Thor would not let any harm come to me if I were discovered. He's a friend, he cares."

Loki merely scoffed. Sigyn sighed and tried to keep her emotions at bay; she knew it was a futile attempt to convince him to stay. She sat for a moment longer, savoring the feeling of being back in his arms. Then she rose from the couch and pulled Loki up with her.

"If you must go, will you stay with me until I sleep? I do not think I can bear to say good-bye."

Loki kissed her forehead gently. "Of course."

* * *

Loki gently rose from the bed. Sigyn had been asleep for a little over an hour, but he could not bring himself to get up and leave her. They had stayed up most of the night just talking about inconsequential matters. He strode over to the window and threw it open, breathing in the cool pre-dawn air. He propped his head in his hands and continued the debate he'd been carrying out in his mind since realizing Sigyn was pregnant.

He was being selfish to want to stay with her and see his child. The risks were far too high. Sense told him to leave them both, but the thought of abandonment did not sit well with him. Something about being here gave his thoughts a clarity he had not experienced in a long time. He craved the clarity he was experiencing. His thoughts raced back and forth; sense battled with emotion.

A pair of warm arms snaked around his shoulders and broke him out of his reverie. The sun had peaked over the horizon and streamed directly into his eyes. "Standing in an open window in broad daylight is sure to get you caught," Sigyn teased. She pulled him away from the window and pulled the curtain over it, throwing the room into darkness again. "You are still here. Does that mean you have changed your mind?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"I am still making it up," he muttered, avoiding her eyes. He kept looking at her stomach uneasily and then quickly glancing away.

Sigyn smiled sadly. "Come here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her on the bed. She placed his hand over her stomach and held it there until the baby kicked again. Sigyn watched his smile grow as Loki felt his child move underneath his hands.

"You should stay with us," she softly suggested.

She thought he would do so, for a fleeting moment… until her front door was kicked in and Balder with a band of soldiers poured into her home.

"Do not attempt to flee!" Balder ordered, "By the command of the All Father, you are under arrest."

She stood there, petrified, as her home was invaded. She felt Loki's arm hold her tight, was blinded by a flash of light, and the next thing she felt was cold rain soaking her to the bone.

"Where are we?" Sigyn cried, having to raise her voice over the pounding rain and howling wind.

She watched Loki look around uneasily. Her eyes followed his to the brightly lit windows a short ways away. Loki drew her into an embrace and spoke quickly in her ear.

"You will be safe here," he said. "Thor will take care of you."

"Where will you be?"

"I will be looking for a safe place for you."

"No. I do not want you to go. Take me with you! Do not leave me!" Sigyn cried pressing herself as close to Loki as she could.

His arms tightened around her briefly before he lifted her chin to make her eyes meet his. "You must stay here," he insisted, the look in his eyes leaving no room for argument. "I'm sorry." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I will come back for you. I promise." He sealed his promise with a kiss on her lips. He then removed her arms from around him and stepped back.

"No…" Sigyn whimpered, her tears mixing with the rain falling on her face.

Loki raised his scepter, and the light gathered around him. "I love you," he said before he was swallowed up by the light.

"I love you too…" Sigyn whispered. She stared at the empty space where Loki stood just seconds ago before turning to the bright glass windows behind her.

* * *

Bruce Banner usually liked movie night. It was a good idea to try and get Steve up to date with pop culture and get Thor acclimated into Earth culture. He enjoyed seeing movies he hadn't seen in a long time and being introduced to new ones. The last week's selection, a different Mel Brooks film every night, had been great. Though Steve hadn't quite appreciated Mr. Brooks' brand of humor, he suffered through every single movie for the sake of team bonding.

However, tonight's movie was just a plain old bad idea. They were only twenty minutes into _Jurassic Park_ and already Thor was getting ideas about going dinosaur hunting. Steve had been valiantly trying to tell the thunder god that dinosaurs had been extinct for millions of years, but Tony and Clint weren't helping by denying everything the Captain said.

Besides, there was nothing culturally important about _Jurassic Park_ ; somebody – Bruce put ten bucks on Tony - had just wanted a dinosaur fix.

Bruce sighed and got up from the couch. He glanced outside to see the storm continuing as it had been for most of the evening; pouring buckets with an occasional flash of lightning strike and rumble of thunder. He walked behind the bar to make another cup of tea. Pepper was sitting there, pouring over a contract, smartly drowning out the noise with her iPod.

Bruce turned his attention back to the movie while he waited for the water to heat up. Lightning flashed and he idly turned to look outside.

"What the hell?" he said, dropping the light blue mug in his hand.

The sound of shattering ceramic grabbed the attention of the other Avengers. They first looked at Bruce, curiously, then followed his gaze to the glass door and froze. How on Earth did a pregnant woman get on top of the tower? Thor was the first to gather his wits; he vaulted over the couch and pulled the sobbing woman inside.

"Sigyn! Are you alright? Why are you here?" he questioned, steering the hysterical woman to one of the bar stools.

It took a minute and a couple deep breaths before Sigyn could compose herself enough to answer the questions. "Someone found out, and he sent soldiers to my home to arrest me. We fled Asgard."

"Where is—"

"He's gone. He left. I-I do not know where he went," Sigyn choked out with a shake of her head.

Bruce had rounded the bar and stood next to Thor. "Are you hurt at all?" he asked earnestly. If she was from Asgard that meant she had jumped through a wormhole to Earth, and in her condition…

Sigyn shook her head. "No, I am fine, is not a little… shaken."

"I don't mean to be rude, but it's going to happen anyway," Tony interjected, "but who exactly are you?"

Sigyn raised her head to look at the rest of the mortals, they had all gathered behind Thor. It was the one with dark hair and a glowing blue light under his shirt who spoke to her. "My name is Sigyn." She answered.

"Okay, stupendous, but that's not really what—"

Pepper cut Tony off."You know what, questions can wait. Sigyn, come with me; we'll find some dry clothes for you."

Sigyn cast a panicked look to Thor. He nodded encouragingly. She let Pepper take her arm and lead her to the elevator, her pale green dress dragging on the floor behind her and leaving a wet streak.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind the women the Avengers rounded on Thor.

"Okay, Hammer Time, you've got some explaining to do," Tony demanded.

"Very well," Thor conceded, crossing his arms and leaning against the bar.

"Is she your-?"

"No"

"Because I thought you and Jane—"

"We are."

"Maybe she's like a call girl at the palace," Clint mused.

"That's a hell of a booty call," Tony added with a smirk.

"She is not!" Thor clarified with a glare.

"What about the baby?" Natasha asked through the rising level of snark coming from Tony and Clint.

"It is not mine."

"Whose is it?" she pressed.

"That is not my secret to tell."

"Why is she here? Is she a criminal or something?"

"No, Sigyn has committed no crime." Thor paused and picked his next words carefully. "She is merely persecuted now for a choice of association she made long ago."

Natasha's eyes widened as she connected the dots. Bruce made the same connection a second after her. Tony and Clint had taken their conversation to a completely different track and were ignoring Thor. Steve watched them, his face growing increasingly redder, and his frown increasingly deeper, as he listened to their choice of language grow more inappropriate.

"Loki's the father, isn't he?" Natasha deduced

That put an abrupt end to Clint and Tony's discussion.

Thor replied with a neutral look. "It is not my place to say whether he is or not. But ask yourselves, does it make a difference to you?"

"… Well, yeah it kind of does," Clint said after a moment's hesitation.

* * *

Sigyn sat on the edge of a large bed. She was trying to reign in her emotions. Trying, and failing. She squeezed her eyes shut and a few tears rolled down her cheek.

The Lady named Pepper had left her in the room to find dry clothes that would fit her. It was apparent that the traditional Midgardian women's garb would not be suitable; it was all cut too tightly. The room was large and open, and all the empty space seemed to press down onto Sigyn. She couldn't help the sob that escaped her, nor the ones that followed.

Pepper walked back into the room, her arms laden with towels and clothes she had scrounged up, hoping something would fit well enough until she could get ahold of some real clothing. She wasn't surprised to walk back into the room and find Sigyn crying.

Pepper set her things down and sat next to the girl and put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a one armed hug. Pepper would call Sigyn a girl, she didn't look a day over twenty-four, but if she had learned anything from Thor she could guess Sigyn was easily a millennia in age, by Earth years.

"Just cry it out, you'll feel better," she said soothingly, rubbing small circles on Sigyn's shoulder with her thumb.

"I never thought I would be hunted like a criminal for being in love," Sigyn sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I guess being in love with a criminal makes you a criminal by association."

"I don't think he ever meant for things to happen this way," Pepper attempted to reason, handing Sigyn a towel to dry her face.

"I do not believe he meant for anything to end up this way. He only wanted…" Sigyn cut herself off, heaved a sigh, and wiped away the last of her tears. "Thank you," she said, holding up the towel.

Pepper smiled, and stood up. "Take your time, take whatever fits. I'll find a room for you."

In the hallway she walked to one of the consoles built into the walls and called the common floor. Tony answered, but the rest of the team inevitably crowded in behind him.

"Where will Sigyn be staying?" she asked.

"She won't." Tony said before anyone else could get in a word.

Pepper put her hands on her hips and glared into the camera. "Come again?"

"Pep, she is carrying the spawn of Loki. There is no way she's staying here. I can list at least ten reasons right now why having her here could get us all killed."

"She's staying here, Tony. I will not allow a lost, terrified, pregnant woman to be thrown out of this tower. Where should I put her?"

Thor shoved Tony out of the way. "I have extra rooms on my floor; place her in one of them."

Tony shoved the demi-god back and took his place back in front of the camera. "No! We are not keeping Loki's booty call here. I don't care is she is kn—"

"Tony Stark, if you finish that sentence you _will_ be sleeping outside tonight." Pepper threatened.

"Why can't you just let her stay here?" Steve asked Tony. "She's not going to hurt anyone."

"You don't know that!" Clint said, joining the argument.

"Clint, why can't you just give her a chance? What harm can she possibly do to us?" Natasha asked, joining the fray as well.

"She's staying end of discussion," Pepper said, moving to hit the button to close the connection.

Tony stuck his face back into the camera. "I swear to God, Pepper, if little Loki demons burst out of her and come and brain-jack us in the night I'll never forgive you."

"My God, Tony, this isn't _Alien_!" Bruce said, giving the inventor a sharp – but mostly exasperated – look

Natasha expressed her disapproval at Tony's comment by giving him a swift punch in his arm and an admonishing look. "Watch your mouth, Stark."

"Tony, feel free to make yourself comfortable in the lab tonight," Pepper said coolly before closing the connection abruptly. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and utter child.

* * *

Steve couldn't believe his team could go from joking and watching a movie together to shouting in each other's faces in less than ten minutes. Okay, yes, he could, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do something about it before it escalated to a dangerous magnitude. Under the din, the movie still played and a T-Rex roared triumphantly as it disemboweled a jeep; this merely added to the growing chaos in the tower.

"Alright, stop it!" he yelled over the rising volume of the arguments. Everyone flinched and looked at him questioningly. "Just, stop," he continued at a much quieter level. "We're not going to do anything about Sigyn tonight. Okay? Tomorrow morning we'll all sit down and have a long talk about this without anybody yelling. For now, let's just go to bed. We'll figure everything out tomorrow."

There was much grumbling from everyone, but they slowly dispersed to their own floors. Steve had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.

He didn't realize just exactly how long a day it would be until the following morning. He exited the elevator onto the common floor, paper in one hand, bagel in the other. He very nearly choked on multi-grain blueberry goodness when he saw a rather large wolf lounging on one of the couches like he belonged there. Out of instinct, Steve raised the only weapon he had in hand: the rolled up newspaper.

The wolf looked at him, bored, opened his mouth and said, "Go ahead, mortal. Make my day." He grinned at Steve.

Steve turned right around to go find Thor.


	2. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are with Chapter 2. Not making any promises, but you guys can hope to see the third, and final, chapter on Monday. It depends on how my weekend goes, but since it's already finished and I just need to do some final edits we should be good for Monday.
> 
> Shout out and big thanks to Captain Hilts, Tigrette-of-Fire, Ghibligirl91, and the one guest for your awesome reviews on the fist chapter! Seriously, you guys gave me some great feedback and I really appreciate it. :D I'd give you all hugs if I could.
> 
> Also, big thanks to Fishyicon for being my beta! Seriously, other readers, if you haven't checked out her stuff I recommend it.
> 
> Let me think... in this chapter Sigyn and our wolfy friend scare the pants off the Avengers, twice. Tony starts a conversation he lives to regret. And we get a surprise visitor at the end.
> 
> As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!
> 
> -The Beckster

**Chapter 2 Hope**

Steve could not recall ever seeing Thor so irritated. He could feel the static building in the air as the demigod's anger rose.

"This is unacceptable, Fenrir! Loki does not have the authority to send you here. Leave Midgard, now."

"Ah, but you do not have the authority to send me away," the wolf countered in a deep drawl, looking far too haughty for the Captain's comfort. "I was sent here for a purpose, and only she whom I protect may send me away. That is a decision the Lady Sigyn will make."

"Your presence here will not be tolerated by the others. They will cast Sigyn out and you will put her in more danger of being captured."

"Then I shall accompany her in this pitiful realm until the day Loki comes for her. Nobody in Asgard will dare challenge me, and the mortals will soon learn the same."

"You will only draw attention to your presence here, and hers. Wolves are not found in Midgard cities."

Fenrir rolled his eyes. "Please." He rose and leapt over the back of the couch. When his paws touched the ground he resembled a large gray Swedish Elkhound.

Steve, who had been standing by the door – mostly to make sure that nobody else had to experience an unpleasant encounter with the Asgardian wolf – finally spoke up. "Sorry, but I don't fully understand why you would go through all this trouble just to play guard dog. Isn't it… degrading for you?"

Fenrir regarded Steve with a sly look. "There is little I would not do for a brother or sister, Steven Rogers, even one that has not been born yet." He did not wait for Steve to connect the dots. Rather he let out a barking laugh and trotted into the elevator.

Thor hesitated a moment, a guilty look crossing his face before he followed Fenrir.

"I think I see why you stay with these mortals," The wolf-dog chuckled as he followed Thor out of the elevator when it stopped on his floor. "They are a lot of fun to confuse."

"Just behave yourself, Fenrir, or I will have Sigyn send you away yet," Thor threatened, stopping in front of Sigyn's room.

Fenrir roll his eyes again and nosed the door to Sigyn's room open, the woman was sleeping soundly. He padded over to her side, gave her a once over, and, apparently satisfied she was in good health, crawled up onto the bed next to her. In her sleep the woman rolled over and laced her fingers through Fenrir's fur. Thor took a moment to consider how deceptive Fenrir could be; he had a reputation for being vicious, untamed, and dangerous, but became gentle, protective, and loyal when the need arose.

Thor ran a hand through his hair. He really was not looking forward to having to explain Fenrir's presence to him comrades. They would not take the presence of another one of Loki's children well; particularly one who was already grown and fully capable of causing trouble. Perhaps he should begin to consider alternative locations where he could keep Sigyn safe.

* * *

Steve thought the "meeting" was going pretty well. Yes, everyone was still arguing their own reasons for keeping Sigyn or sending her away, but nobody had escalated to yelling yet. For the most part, it seemed almost everyone was okay with the younger woman staying in the tower for the time being. Pepper and Thor were adamant about not leaving Sigyn to fend for herself, Steve personally agreed with them. Natasha seemed willing to give Sigyn a chance to prove she wasn't going to cause trouble. Bruce agreed that it was logical for the Asgardian woman to stay in the tower, but offered no other oersonal opinion on the matter. Clint was still largely against her being so close to the Avengers and in their personal space. Steve could understand why he wouldn't want anything relating to Loki in his personal space. Tony hadn't changed his mind overnight either, but he was quickly losing to the iron wills of Thor, and more importantly, Pepper. Steve wasn't sure how long the general consensus would last when Thor decided to reveal Fenrir's presence.

Steve had to admit, having the wolf there definitely raised more red flags in his mind than he liked. Especially considering Fenrir was also related to Loki; he wasn't quite sure how to wrap his mind around the fact that he was a wolf yet claimed to be Loki's son. He decided he just wasn't going to try and go there. He kept shooting Thor looks wondering just exactly when he was going to bring up Fenrir. He hoped it would be soon; before Sigyn woke up and started wandering around with the wolf-dog in tow.

The elevator dinged softly and Steve groaned inwardly; too late.

Sigyn stood there, uncomfortable with suddenly being the center of attention. Her fingers wound deeper into Fenrir's neck fur at some of the more hostile stares she received. Thor quickly rose from his place to tend to her.

"Okay, really?" Tony said exasperated at the newest arrival. "Clint, is there any sign on this tower that says ASPCA?"

"No, Tony." The archer replied, eying the dog suspiciously.

"What about Humane Society?"

"Nope."

"Then can someone please explain why I keep picking up strays?"

"Tony!" Pepper snapped, shooting him a glare. She got up to help Sigyn.

Tony took a good look at the two women. Sigyn looked drastically different from the night before. She was more composed and looked older now that she wasn't a hysterical mess. She was a few inches shorter than Pepper. Her dark, wavy hair was pulled out of her face in a loose braid. Her dress from the previous night had hidden much more than the dark gray t-shirt she now wore did. With his infinite knowledge he pegged Sigyn to be about eight months. Which he realized with a shudder, only gave him a few weeks to prepare for the mini-Loki and all the trouble that come with it. He tucked those thoughts aside and noticed that Sigyn carried herself with the same proud confidence Thor did; it must be an Asgardian thing. His gaze traveled southward to her black sweatpants that were too big and slouched onto the floor around her bare feet.

"Hey, wait a minute! Those are my pants!"

"Suck it up, Tony. They're the only ones that fit," Pepper called over her shoulder.

Tony sank back into his chair, complaining about his pilfered pants to Clint. Fenrir, having decided Pepper was not a threat trotted from Sigyn's side to investigate the rest of the Avengers.

Clint watched the dog approach him warily; the look in his eyes was too intelligent for a normal dog. "Uh, good dog," he said raising his hand to tentatively pat its head.

"If you wish to keep your hand you'll reconsider your current course of action," the dog growled, looking right into Clint's eyes.

There were a couple well placed swears from some of the Avengers at that point. Bruce proceeded to drop and break his second mug in less than a day. Clint jumped out of his chair, drawing his hand back like it had been burnt.

"Fenrir!" Thor said sharply.

Steve put his face in his hands, counting down until the situation exploded.

* * *

Odin was growing impatient. It was time Loki paid for his crimes against Asgard and Midgard. He had given Loki everything for which he could have wished when he was young and even more second chances than he cared to count. It seemed that his attempts at teaching through kindness had failed. When they captured him, Odin would teach his adopted son a lesson he would not forget.

If only he could find him. He was apparently jumping through the realms, never staying still long enough to leave more than a trace of evidence that he had been there.

Thought fluttered onto his shoulder, his brother Memory onto the other. "We have searched all of Asgard, All Father. Loki did not stay in this realm," The raved croaked.

Odin growled, rose from his throne, and ordered for his horse to be readied. Loki would not escape him again. It was time he got some straight answers from the man who saw all.

"Heimdall, where is he."

"You know I do not see Loki nor his actions, All Father." Heimdall raised his eyes to look up at the All Father.

"You must see something that could lead to him. What of the woman Balder saw escape with him?"

Heimdall paused for a moment. "There is a woman of Asgard who appeared in Midgard some days ago. I only glimpsed her for a moment as she crossed realms; I have not been able to see her since."

Odin looked to the ravens on his shoulders. "Find her," he ordered.

Thought cawed once and took flight; his brother followed suit.

* * *

It had taken a few days, but life had settled into a relative type of normalcy back in the Avengers Tower. Tony and Clint begrudgingly accepted Sigyn's presence after three days. By ten days Sigyn and Fenrir had both succeeded in scaring the pants off most of the residents of the tower.

Fenrir took particular joy in threatening to bite off vital body parts if any of the mortals strayed too close to him or Sigyn; Thor put an abrupt stop to that after his first eight hours in the tower. The wolf had snapped at Bruce as the doctor passed too closely for his liking in the crowded living area, someone had decided to finish the previous night's movie, and Sigyn for lack of anything better to do had joined them. The woman barely had time to register what Fenrir had done before she was pulled to her feet and pushed behind Thor and Steve, both of whom were extremely nervous. The previously mild mannered scientist stared down the wolf and growled back for a couple seconds. It wasn't until Natasha said his name that he remembered there were other people there, and he quickly retreated to his panic room. Fenrir was quickly told— yelled at— to never, ever threaten Bruce if he valued Sigyn's wellbeing. Sigyn made him stop threatening the others as well; it was another week before people stopped flinching whenever Fenrir strayed too close or opened his mouth to talk.

Sigyn hadn't meant to cause panic when she ended up scaring the mortals. She had been reaching for a book at the top of a bookshelf when she got a massive cramp in her calf. Clint just so happened to be coming off the elevator on his way to the kitchen right as Sigyn doubled over and vocalized her discomfort. Clint didn't know much about pregnant women, but he'd seen enough movies to know that when one doubled over in pain, a quick, screaming birth was soon to follow. He quickly retreated back to the elevator to find Bruce, or Thor, or even Natasha – she was a woman she understood that stuff, right? He happened to find all three, Natasha first, who took him to Bruce, and then the three ran into Thor on their way back to the elevator. They rushed out of the elevator to find Sigyn relaxing on a couch, idly massaging her leg, and reading her book. Fenrir studied the confused mortals and Thor curiously. Natasha then proceeded to tease Clint about losing his cool over a charley horse; the archer disappeared for the rest of the day after that.

It was another two days before Tony spoke to Sigyn for the first time. Their first conversation made him wish he hadn't, though he did ask for it.

Sigyn had been reading – she had to admit that the Midgardians had some of the most fascinating books – and having her daily argument with Bruce.

It usually went along the lines of Bruce advising her to go to a doctor, Sigyn refusing on the grounds that they didn't have doctors for pregnancies on Asgard and countless babies had been born just fine without them. The Bruce would express his concern that most of the women didn't go jumping through wormholes to different worlds in their third trimester and who knows what that could have done. Then Sigyn would tell him that she'd know if something was wrong – mother's intuition – and he should drop the subject. Bruce would open his mouth to argue and then Fenrir would put an end to their discussion by adding his own two cents, ordering the mortal to leave her alone and making sure he showed his teeth. Wishing to avoid a repeat of the wolf's first night there, Bruce would drop the subject. The Other Guy didn't care much for Fenrir and was very touchy whenever the wolf-dog was present, which was constantly. Because of that Bruce tried to limit his exposure to Sigyn as a precaution. He was terrified that the Other Guy might be provoked and make an appearance before he can get away; he already had one scare that was too close for comfort. He had no idea if the big guy knew just how fragile pregnant women were and he wanted her as far from him as possible incase anything did happen. That thought alone made him lose more sleep in the last two weeks than he cared to admit. On the other hand, he knew Sigyn was probably safer here than if she was left on her own, and he kind of wanted to keep an eye on her since she refused any real medical attention.

Sigyn had just finished telling Bruce off, again, and had returned to her book. Bruce returned to whatever mystery of science he had decided to study that morning before descending to his lab for the remainder of the day. Steve sat in another chair, reading the newspaper. He had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on Sigyn when Thor was otherwise preoccupied. He found it unnecessary, but it made Tony and Clint feel better about the woman being there when they knew someone was keeping an eye one her, but mostly Fenrir. Sigyn looked up in surprise when Tony flopped down onto the couch adjacent to her chair. He studied her for a minute.

"Can I help you, Mr. Stark?" she asked turning back to her book.

"So you're having Loki's kid," he stated, pointing to her stomach.

"I thought you were supposed to be the intelligent one, and yet you are only now figuring this out." She threw back with a sly smile.

"I'm just trying to figure out how you got to this point."

"Well there weren't any golden showers, if that's what you're asking." She smiled and cocked her eyebrow teasingly. "I do not believe there is a difference in the process between Asgard and Midgard."

Steve reddened behind the paper and sank down in his seat. If this was going where he thought Tony was taking it he certainly wanted to be anywhere but here. He shot Bruce a look, asking if Tony really would be that rude. The physicist's small nod confirmed what he already knew.

"I just find it hard to believe Loki was in a real relationship. I didn't think he was capable of any emotion other than rage and haughtiness. Are you really sure that's his kid?" Tony mused, smirking at Steve's discomfort.

Sigyn frowned at the scientists lounging next to her. "Just because he has done wrongs in the past does not make him an entirely bad person, Mr. Stark. And yes, there is no doubt that I am carrying Loki's child," she answered with a bite of venom in her voice at the implications he was making.

Tony leaned forward and pointed at Sigyn emphatically. "See, I've been trying to figure you out too and that's another thing I don't get about you. You are completely, one hundred percent, faithful to him. I mean after all he's done to Earth and to you, you turn a blind eye to everything bad he's done. You don't seem like the ignorant, blind love type, yet you ignore all that's happened."

Sigyn leveled Tony with a steady look. "I love him, and when you love someone you look for the good in them. You do not dwell on the bad," she said simply. "Do you mortals make it a common practice to complicate something so fundamental as love?" She looked at the other men in the room. They tried to pretend they weren't listening, but they both looked relatively uneasy. She turned back to her book, hoping this conversation would be over soon; it was beyond inappropriate for a man to ask such questions.

"I still can't imagine Loki being capable of doing anything to kindle any kind of affection from anyone. How does this all work out?"

"Oh, I think I see now," Sigyn said, marking her page and setting her book aside. It was time to end this conversation. She turned towards Tony and propped her chin in her hand. "You have too many questions that you don't want to ask. Are you afraid of the answers you'll get? Or perhaps you are just uncomfortable breaching the subject. What do you want to know?" she asked in a sultry purr. "Do you want to know what it's like to be with a god? To be with Loki?"

"No!" three voices shouted in unison. Steve went back to hiding his red face behind his newspaper. Bruce cleared his throat and rose from his chair to find a drink. Fenrir shot Sigyn a disgusted look, there were some things he never wanted to know about his father.

Sigyn smiled and sat up again. She picked up her book and returned to her reading. "My personal relations are my own, Mr. Stark. I would appreciate it if you let me keep them that way."

Tony had backed away slightly, trying vainly to banish the unwanted mental imagery her question had provoked. Then with a wily grin, he leaned back forward. "You know, what if he's just brain washed you into believing all this? What if he doesn't really care about you at all and he's just shipped you here to keep you out of the way? He's probably back in Asgard laughing it up with his buddies and surrounded by all the pretty girls he could want, not a single thought in him mind about you or your kid."

Sigyn's smile fell off her face, and before she realized what she was doing her hand was already making contact with Tony's face; literally slapping the smugness right off of it, and him right off the couch. "Sorry," she said, not meaning it. "It is a reflex."

"Okay, I deserved that," Tony said picking himself off the floor, massaging his stinging and most likely bruised cheek. "I just had to see what it would take… Ow, God I think you almost dislocated my jaw. Capsicle, learn from this. Don't piss her off." Tony clapped his fellow Avenger on the shoulder as he made his way to the bar to get some ice. Bruce handed him a bag with an expression that clearly stated how much of an idiot he thought Tony was at that moment.

Tony sighed with relief as the ice cooled his cheek – though it didn't do much for his ego – and settled back on the couch, putting a little bit of distance between him and Sigyn. "So, uh, how far along are you?" he asked, awkwardly searching for another topic.

Sigyn resisted the urge to have her eyes travel skyward. _By the All Father, what was it with this man and his strange questions?_

"I do not understand," she said mildly. If this man started another inappropriate conversation he was asking for a broken jaw.

"How long have you been… you know," he gestured to her stomach.

Sigyn gave Tony a curious look. "I've known since the day Thor was banished to Midgard."

"That was almost a year and a half ago!" Bruce exclaimed, opening a bottle of water at the bar.

"In Midgard time, yes. Time moves differently in Asgard," she said with a shrug. "I cannot explain it."

The conversation continued down an appropriate path – much to everyone's relief – and nobody took notice of the lone raven perched outside one of the great glass windows of the tower, eyeing Sigyn triumphantly.

* * *

In the month she had spent living in the Avengers' tower Sigyn had never experienced such silence inside it. Everyone had been called away to take care of a terrorist threat in one of Midgard's larger cities; the Avengers had been particularly protective of this Washington city. This was the first time she had been left alone. Pepper had been traveling for some days now, and Sigyn missed the red haired woman's company. She was a pillar of sanity and reason in this warrior-filled tower. However, out of all the mortals she missed Jane Foster the most. The woman had arrived abruptly a couple days after she had. Jane apparently made frequent trips back and forth to visit Thor. She was less than happy when Clint introduced Sigyn as "Thor's Asgardian lady friend." Any confusion was quickly cleared up by Natasha before Jane could make any more false assumptions. Sigyn had teased the other Asgardian for becoming so attached to a mortal, but she was genuinely happy he had someone. She quickly grew to like the little mortal woman's company.

Not that she was doing much with her newfound solitude. She continued doing what she had spent the majority of her time in Midgard doing: reading. She was enjoying the quiet, though, and the fact that she did not have to share her Jolly Ranchers with anyone else for the time being. She had developed a particular fondness for the green ones after Natasha had introduced her to the unnaturally colored candies.

Fenrir rested on the couch next to her, he twitched his tail constantly. He was getting restless staying confined in this miniscule Midgard dog guise. He longed to stretch his legs and return to his normal size.

Sigyn did not miss his restlessness, and in all honesty, the silence of the tower unnerved her. She was only allowed to be in the common living floor of the tower, the floor she shared with Thor, and the ground floor – and that was only when exiting and entering the tower. "I think I want to go for a walk," she said, marking her book and rising from the couch. She enjoyed walking through the crowded city and watching the mortals, and it sounded much better than spending the day confined in the tower.

Fenrir paused to weigh his options; going out in daylight meant he would have to appear to be leashed to Sigyn – stupid mortal laws – but he liked the thought of getting up and moving. It was better than nothing. He could tolerate the crowded, stinking, dirty streets if it meant getting out.

Fenrir did not get a chance to respond to Sigyn. His reply turned into a growl when a sizeable group of Asgardian soldiers materialized on the balcony of the Tower. He snarled, and rose to his feet, and leapt toward the door, releasing the spell that kept him in his Earth guise. He towered to his height of ten feet at the shoulder and raised his hackles before the first soldiers made it inside. With a vicious roar he swiped at them with his claws and took down the first couple soldiers.

Sigyn jumped back, throwing one hand over her mouth and turned to the elevator to escape the battle. If she could get to it she could hide on another floor or perhaps out in the city. The doors opened before she could press the button and four soldiers stepped out and grabbed her. She never had time to react.

"No!" she shrieked as they pulled her arms behind her. "Fenrir!"

Her guardian was having his own trouble keeping the legion of soldiers at bay as they tripped and bound him with silk rope. He hit the floor with a heavy thud that shook the room and sent glasses and decorations crashing down.

Balder stepped forward and stood at his head, just out of reach of the wolf's teeth, smirking triumphantly. "Try breaking this, Fenrir, you'll find you cannot. There is no escape now."

Fenrir barked a laugh. "I've broken the strongest chains the dwarves can forge and you think this thin rope will hold me! You must have been struck on the head too many times, Balder."

Sigyn watched him struggle with the rope, but even from across the room she could feel the magic coming off it. Two soldiers looped some around Fenrir's mouth to muzzle him. "You won't be breaking this, wolf." Balder sneered. He turned and gestured to the soldiers holding Sigyn. They brought her forward and he mockingly placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Come little frost princess. It's time we returned you to Asgard."

Sigyn spat in his face, the Jolly Rancher she had been eating struck him in the eye. He merely smirked and wiped away her spit. Then he seized her arm in a vice-like grip and called to be summoned back to Asgard.

* * *

Tony leaned wearily against the side of the elevator. He didn't have much room to go elsewhere – Thor and Steve had insisted on jamming into the elevator with him. That bombing attempt in Washington had been a big joke that had lasted five hours too long. Crazy nutjobs.

The elevator hit the common floor, and Tony walked off on auto-pilot and ran straight into Steve's back.

"My God…" the star spangled man muttered, taking in the destruction that had occurred. Furniture had been over turned, glasses shattered at the bar, and there was a fair amount of blood on the floor.

"Sigyn!" Thor shouted. He did a quick search of the room, it was conspicuously empty.

"JARVIS, search the tower for Sigyn," Tony commanded.

"Sigyn and Fenrir are not inside the tower, sir"

"Where did they go?"

"I do not know, sir. I received interference two hours and twenty seven minutes ago. When I had rebooted, they were gone.

The elevator pinged and the rest of the team stepped onto the common floor, they did not make it far past the elevator.

"What happened?" Clint asked, crushing a discarded Jolly Rancher under the heel of his book.

"Where's Sigyn?" Natasha asked.

A raven crowed, flew through a broken window, and perched on top of the bookshelf. Natasha almost shot it.

"Memory, what are you doing here?" Thor marched over to the raven and glared up at it.

Steve would have thought him crazy if he had not spent the last month in the company of a talking wolf.

"The All Father has taken the Lady Sigyn back to Asgard along with the wolf, Fenrir. Your father demands your presence, Thor."


	3. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Chapter 3! I have officially finished a multi-chapter story! WOO!
> 
> Let's see, in this chapter: Odin gets two awards for being the "Worst Dad EVER" and for "Consistently Coming Up With The Most Extreme Punishments", Frigga goes into mama bear mode, shit hits the fan, I reveal my true sadistic nature when it comes to fictional characters, Tony gets barfed on, and angst and other feels.
> 
> If anyone is concerned, there are two strong, harsh, rude words in this chapter. I felt they were necessary for the dialogue, I apologize if this offends you because for the most part this has been a pretty PG rated fic.
> 
> Medical jargon ahoy! You'll never guess what I have the most fun making up. XD There will be bone-fide TV Medical drama medicine; not a lick of it is possible (as far as I know), but it sure sounds impressive.
> 
> If anyone gets to the ending and has words to say to me let me just tell you this first. Take what you know about the character Loki and ask yourself, would he really let this slide? Heck no! He's just smart enough to grab an opportunity like this when it presents itself. Mellowed out and forgiving he is not.
> 
> Also, I left the ending open like this on purpose, mostly because I want you guys to use your imaginations and tell me what you think would happen after. I've got a couple vague ideas that may or my not manifest into a real epilogue, but I'd love to see what you guys think.
> 
> Also, would you guys like to read an alternative (happier) ending for this story? It would pretty much disregard this entire chapter, but the idea has been floating around my head for a few days and I kind of want to see if I can write it just to see. But if no one wants to read it then I can just let it rot on my hard drive or float around my head.
> 
> As always, a HUGE heap of thanks to Fishyicon for being my beta.
> 
> Thanks also to GhibliGirl91, Captain Hilts, and Casandra Lz for the lovely reviews on Chapter 2. You guys are awesome and I really, really do appreciate your feedback. And to the other people who added this story to your watches and favorites: A huge thanks to you! I hope this story wraps up nicely for you and doesn't disappoint. :D
> 
> I really gotta stop talking so much. XD
> 
> As always: Read, Review, and Enjoy!
> 
> -The Beckster

**Chapter 3: Love**

Sigyn stared at the bare stone walls of her cell. She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. She tried to ignore the hissed remarks and shouted insults thrown her way. She knew there would be backlash for being Loki's lover, but she had never thought that she would go from being a person to "the Jotun's bitch."

Who could have known she would be so hated for falling in love?

The insults died down suddenly. Sigyn wiped her eyes when a figure stopped in front of her cell.

"Sigyn?" Frigga asked softly.

"Yes, your highness?"

Frigga stuck her arms through the bars of the cell door. "Come here, child," she said with a sad smile. Sigyn rose from her bench and crossed to the queen's warm arms. "If we had known before … you should not be in here," she said sadly, placing one hand on Sigyn's stomach.

"He never wanted anyone to know," Sigyn whispered. "It was our secret."

"Loki has always liked his secrets…" the queen muttered, more to herself than Sigyn.

"How long am I to stay here?"

"I do not know. I have tried to convince Odin to release you, but he has a reason for keeping you imprisoned."

"What if I—"

"If your labors start and you are still in this cell, I will remove you myself. Simply call my name and I will come to you." Frigga grasped both of Sigyn's hands in hers. "Your child will not be born in a prison cell Sigyn." She gave the young woman one last reassuring smile and then turned to leave.

A day passed before she received another visitor at her cell. This time it was a pair of grim faced guards.

"The All Father requests your presence," one said, opening her cell door.

Sigyn expected them to bind her hands, but they let her walk freely, which was a challenge in itself. Since her capture she had been experiencing the discomforts that her mother had taught her accompanied the final days of pregnancy — symptoms that plagued mortal women for the majority of their pregnancy, according to the three mortal women she knew.

They led Sigyn out of the dungeons and into a massive courtyard. She blinked when she stepped into direct sunlight; it took her a few moments to regain her eyesight. She gasped when they passed Fenrir, guarded by at least two dozen soldiers, and bound by the same silk rope the soldiers had used when they were captured. The wolf was doing his best to intimidate his guards by growling menacingly and struggling against the rope. He still could not break it, though the deep cuts in his skin along the rope showed he had been trying. The men antagonized him endlessly about it.

As she caught Fenrir's eye he paused his fighting, and his vicious expression softened and saddened. Some of the other soldiers hissed at Sigyn and threw insults her way. Fenrir growled at them and that shut them up rather quickly, but they took up antagonizing the wolf again. Every couple of seconds, someone would lash out with a new insult for her. This lasted until she had entered the relative peace of Odin's golden halls. She was not taken to the throne room, as she'd thought, but a smaller room.

"Enter," one of her guards commanded, pushing the door open.

"I do not understand," she said, hesitating and looking at her guards. The second guard pushed her over the threshold. "Wait-" Sigyn pleaded, as the door was slammed in her face. The lock slid into its place with a small thud. Confused and a little frightened she turned around to look into the room.

There he was! Kneeling in the middle of the room, hands bound before him, mouth gagged with a silver muzzle. He looked weary and beaten, even from a distance Sigyn could see bruises and cuts. He was stripped of his usual armor and princely trappings, dressed simply in a shirt and pants, his hair hung lank over his face. He seemed to be meditating, his head bowed and eyes closed and his shoulders hunched over. He did not acknowledge her presence.

"Loki!" Sigyn choked out, walking toward him. He looked up at her, his eyed widening in surprise and then horror. He rose to his feet as she reached him, wrapping her arms around him.

"What happened to you?" she asked, brushing his hair out of his face, studying his injuries. They were obviously painful, yes, but not serious. Already some were beginning to heal. "Why are you here? Did they find you? Did you come-"

Loki cut her off by placing his bound hands over her stomach, and looked at her earnestly, his eyes speaking volumes.

"I am fine," Sigyn whispered, taking his hands into her shaking ones. "We are fine. They never hurt us… not with anything sharper than words."

Loki shut his eyes and turned away from her. She grabbed his face and held it in her two hands, making him look into her eyes. "Loki, I have told you before and I will tell you again: I do not care. I do not care who you are, or what you are. I do not care if you are Jotun. I do not care what you have done! I love you. _We_ will always love you." She emphasized her point by placing his hands back onto her stomach.

Sigyn had never seen Loki in such torment. The look in his eyes made her heart break. They touched foreheads and Sigyn wept, tears flowed down her face and stifled sobs wracked her body. She had a feeling deep in her stomach that something terrible was going to happen to Loki.

Loki kept his hands over their child. He wondered how exactly Odin was planning to use Sigyn against him. He hoped it would not be similar to the way they had tried to use Fenrir. Could Odin really be so heartless?

Their moment together was broken when the doors were thrown open. The two guards reentered, accompanied by Odin, Thor, and two more soldiers. Loki moved himself in front of Sigyn protectively, his eyes challenging the All Father to lay a finger on her.

Something akin to triumph lit Odin's eye. He had found Loki's breaking point. Thor did not look at all happy to see Sigyn there; apparently Odin had kept him ignorant of the next step in his attempt to punish Loki.

The guards forcibly separated the pair, three dragging Loki back the other pushing Sigyn before Odin. The woman lowered her eyes to hide the anxiety that threatened to consume her. Odin placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face Loki, the guards had forced him back onto his knees. Odin spoke, explaining in great detail Loki's crimes; as he did he paced between the two. Sigyn did not understand. Was he trying to turn her against Loki, make her forsake him and renounce his love?

"I have tried, many times, to ignore your antics, Loki. I treated them as the mischief of a boy. I hoped to teach you right through patience and forgiveness. But you have gone too far." Odin turned and looked at Sigyn and then turned to Thor. "And you, Thor, you who knows better than to defy me did exactly that, and for what, a whore and her bastard child?" Thor glared at his father. Odin turned to face Loki again. "Disobedience can never be tolerated; I thought you learned that long ago. It seems that you two have forgotten this lesson and must be reminded, and you seem to only learn through the harshest lessons." He signaled to the guard holding Sigyn.

She was pushed into the center of the room. Odin retreated to stand between Loki and Thor. The God of Mischief started to struggle and fight the men holding him. Thor looked at his father, his unease rising. Odin raised his scepter. Loki was shouting through his muzzle. Sigyn was released by the guard holding her. She wanted to move away, but her terror paralyzed her.

_Would he really?_

Odin leveled his scepter at Sigyn, pointing directly at her stomach. Her child! _Loki's_ child! Thor realized a second too late what Odin was planning. A beam of magic shot from the All Father's scepter at Sigyn and hit her in the middle of her chest. The woman screamed like every nerve in her body had caught on fire.

"No!" Thor shouted, lunging for Odin's scepter, disrupting the magic that was killing Sigyn. The woman collapsed to the floor, screaming, curling in on herself. He rushed to the collapsed woman. "You have no right to attack an innocent woman, father!" he thundered.

"Move aside, Thor!" Odin demanded.

"No!" He placed himself between his father and Sigyn.

"Thor, it hurts…" Sigyn whimpered.

"Sigyn, my mother, you need to call her. She'll come to you." Thor urged, placing one hand on her shoulder. He turned to glare at his father and the guards, all four of whom had their hands full trying to restrain Loki.

Sigyn's breathing was becoming labored. Thor felt her skin turn hot with fever. "F-Frigga…" she moaned.

Then the queen was there, striding through the doors, fire burning in her eyes as she took in the scene before her. "What have you done?" she shrieked at her husband before sliding onto her knees next to Thor. Her hands flew over Sigyn, muttering underneath her breath.

"Woman, move out of the way!" Odin bellowed, advancing on his wife and son to remove them from Sigyn.

"Never!" Frigga growled, rage flashing in her eyes. She threw her hand out behind her, her own magic knocked Odin off his feet. "How could you try and kill a child! My grandchild!"

"It's not—" Odin protested, getting to his feet.

"Quiet!" Frigga yelled, throwing her hand back at Odin again. Her own magic bound him to the floor and gagged him, more powerful from her anger. She returned to her muttering over Sigyn.

"Can you save her?" Thor asked. Sigyn had begun writhing on the floor. He cast a glance to Loki. His brother was on his knees, straining to a glimpse of his lover to ensure she was okay. The guards that held him were unrelenting; there was no sympathy in their faces. Thor had never seen his brother look so beaten and vulnerable.

Frigga sat back on her heels brushing a strand of hair from her face, tears gathering in her eyes. "No," she said thickly. "I cannot undo the magic he did to her. They are going—"

Thor gathered the shaking Sigyn into his arms and rose to his feet. "No. I must take her to Midgard." He would not let his mother finish that thought and give up.

"Midgard?" his mother asked, rising to her feet.

"The mortals and their science have accomplished feats on the body I have never seen done before, even by magic. They could save her."

"Go!" Frigga urged. Thor jogged out of the room as fast as he dared. She dismissed the guards with a sharp order and a sharper glare, and rushed to her other son, ignoring her struggling husband still gagged on the floor. "Oh, Loki!" She pulled him close, undid his muzzle and shackles, and let her tears fall.

Loki let Frigga hold him in a way he hadn't since he was young. He did not care. Sigyn and the baby were dead; the mortals would not be able to help them.

* * *

Mission debriefings were never fun; especially when Director Fury was twenty minutes late. Clint didn't even think this last mission needed to be debriefed. A threat had been detected, the Avengers had gone to check it out, and nothing had been there. Again. Clint was beginning to wonder if this AIM organization even existed or if it was one nut job trying to pull their legs. Needless to say, Clint was bored, and a quick glance around to the rest of the team showed they were feeling the same way, too. The archer was trying to get a pen to balance on his finger when the bridge of the SHIELD Helicarrier was filled with blinding light and nearly deafening thunder. That sure woke everybody up.

"I need help!" Thor shouted the instant he materialized on the bridge. Sigyn had worsened in the short time since he had left the palace. She had muttered some jumbled words now all she did was sob pain with every breath she took. Her skin burned against his as her fever rose.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, reacting first. "Never mind, Med Bay is on B deck. Move." He pushed Thor to the door. His hand brushed against Sigyn and he recoiled; he'd never felt a fever so hot.

Sigyn fell silent in the lift, and Bruce's concern mounted. He _needed_ to stay calm. There was a reason he had never considered Emergency Medicine as a career when he was in med school. A team of doctors met them in the hall with a gurney; someone had gathered their wits enough to warn Med Bay. They took Sigyn and disappeared behind the armored doors of Med Bay.

Thor stared at the metal doors and briefly considered forcing his way through them.

"She'll be okay," Bruce said, placing his hand on the god's arm.

Thor grunted, shrugged the hand off, walked to the wall across from the doors, leaned against it, and crossed his arms. Only then did he notice the blood smeared over his arms.

The rest of the Avengers joined him and Bruce in the hallway, all throwing questions at him. Thor held up his hand to silence them. "Sigyn was attacked. That is all I will say on the matter."

That did little to placate his teammates. Thor ignored their further inquiries. He was still trying to process what had happened. His father had used an innocent woman and her unborn child to as a tool to punish Loki. He knew Odin could be harsh, but he had never thought he could be so cruel.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick Fury shouted from twenty feet down the hall, his one eye demanding answers from the gathered Avengers. He did not fail to notice Thor, who had annoyingly disappeared over a week ago; nor did he miss the blood smeared on his arms. If the demigod had put someone in Med Bay he was going to have to seriously reconsider his place on the team.

It took half an hour to explain Sigyn's appearance to the Director, mostly because everyone tried to tell the same story six different ways. Fury got the gist of it, and though he did not appreciate having someone so valuable to Loki centralized in SHIELD he knew the matter was out of his hands by this point.

It was another two hours before one of the doctors emerged from Med Bay. He beckoned the team in. Sigyn was on the first bed, separated from the rest of the area by a screen; countless tubes entered her body and ran to machines surrounding her. "We have to keep her on life support," the doctor explained. "We don't know why, but her neurons are overproducing toxins at an exponential rate. We can detoxify her, but they keep replenishing. The increased toxicity in her brain combined with the fever triggered an autoimmune response. Immunosurpressants are keeping it at bay, but unless we can stop the production of toxins we won't be able to stop the attack. Combined with her fever, which reached 115 degrees before we could get it under control, there's no telling what kind of brain damage has resulted. She may never come out of the coma."

"I do not understand," Thor said.

"Sigyn's body is making poison that it can't clean up. This poison is making her own body attack itself and kill her from the inside. Her fever may have caused brain damage. Now she can't wake up," Bruce explained in simpler terms.

Thor nodded grimly. "What about the—"

The doctor smiled slightly and moved aside the curtain behind him. "He's fine; a little cyanotic at first, but he took a healthy color after receiving some oxygen. Miraculously, he seemed to suffer no trauma. However, we want to keep him in the incubator until we are one hundred percent sure."

Thor stared at his nephew, a small smile played on his lips.

No else one knew quite what to say most of the team's eyes kept flicking back and forth between Sigyn and the baby. What kind of attack could do such damage to her, and who would have attacked her? None of the Avengers harbored any love for Loki, save Thor, but even they wouldn't dream of actually hurting Sigyn or the baby.

What if Sigyn never recovered?

* * *

"Heimdall, can you see them?"

"My Queen, I see Sigyn trapped between life and death, but also her son beginning to thrive."

Frigga felt her heart lighten. Her grandson was safe, healthy, but Sigyn... "Thank you, Heimdall," she said rising to leave the guard.

She found Odin brooding in his throne; he ignored her presence. "Stop torturing her," she demanded, marching right up to him.

"Woman, I have no business with you."

"Loki's son is healthy and alive. You will accomplish nothing by killing Sigyn."

"I have my own plans."

"Do you want him to hate you? Do you want the blood of an innocent girl whose only crime was to fall in love on your hands? Undo what you have done, let her live and raise her son."

Odin dismissed her words with a wave of his hand.

"She does not have to die," Frigga implored, putting herself in front of Odin's view. She would not relent until he put things right.

* * *

Med bay was quiet as the clock's digits changed to show it was 3am. Dr. Cecilia Reyes picked up the fussing infant. She smiled as she brushed the baby's cheek with her finger before placing the bottle of formula in his mouth.

Cecilia loved being a trauma surgeon, but she was enjoying this reprieve from it. It was nice to nurture a life instead of try to keep one from slipping away. The newborn in her arms sucked at the bottle in her hands hungrily and Cecilia cast a sad look to the woman lying on the bed a few feet away. His mother should be feeding him, and holding him, and bonding with her own child; not lying comatose in a hospital bed.

She finished feeding the baby and started to rock him gently back to sleep. He was almost asleep when a rattling, gasping breath broke the silence and numerous alarms started going off on the machines. Cecilia tried to comfort the startled infant while the other staff hurried to Sigyn's bed. The woman had suddenly regained consciousness and was choking on her tubes in panic. They held her, calmed her, and removed her breathing tube.

"Where am I?" she choked out as soon as the tubes were out of her mouth.

"You're in the med bay of the SHIELD Helicarrier. Thor brought you here. You've been in a coma for three days," one doctor explained.

"My baby? Where is my baby?" Sigyn tried to sit up. The doctors pushed her back down.

"Safe, healthy, right next to you. You can see him, but we need to do some tests on you to make sure you are alright."

"Let me see," Sigyn strained to see. The doctor stepped aside and a woman stepped forward holding a baby. He was wide awake and studying his mother with wide, green eyes. Sigyn stretched out her hand to stroke his cheek. "My baby."

"Your son," Cecilia said, smiling at the smile playing across Sigyn's face. Tears trickled down the young woman's face as she stared at her son. "Do you have a name picked out?"

Sigyn thought for a moment. "Vali."

* * *

A hooded figure slipped into the dungeons unnoticed by the guards. The figure made their way down into one of the deepest cells, opened the door with a stolen key and slipped inside. The cell's inmate was slumped on the floor, his arms held over his head with shackles chained to the wall. He looked at the hooded figure, but said nothing. The figure crossed the cell and undid the chain that held his shackles to the wall, then crouched down and unlocked his shackles.

"Sigyn is alive and well, she has a healthy son and is currently under the care of the mortals in their tower."

Loki met his mother's eyes, rubbing his wrists. "I do not-"

Frigga silenced him and pulled something out from the folds of her cloak. She pressed his scepter back into Loki's hands. "Go to her. Take them somewhere safe and hide. Be with your family, Loki." She rose and rushed out of the cell with a whisper of her cloak.

Loki watched his mother's retreating back, taking a moment to absorb what had just happened. Then, with a smile, he raised his staff and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Sigyn hid a smile behind her hand. Ever since she had been sent back to the tower with Thor and his mortals they had been trying valiantly to help where they could. After all, she was recovering from major abdominal surgery, many of them had claimed when they offered their help. Sigyn did not have the heart to tell them that she had already recovered from her ordeal. Thor would not admit it, but he could not get enough of his nephew. And though he looked comically over-sized holding a tiny infant – which he tried to do as often as possible – he was not the main source of her entertainment.

Tony Stark was. Pepper was holding Vali, trying to convince Tony to hold the baby. "Tony, everyone needs to learn how to hold a kid," she insisted. After a couple minutes, Tony, with much, complaining, had wound up with the baby smiling up at him.

Tony relaxed an inch and held the baby up to his face. "I guess you take after you mom, you haven't tried to rule the world yet," he said, a smile threatening to overcome his awkwardness. Vali blinked once at the engineer, hiccupped, and spit up in Tony's face. Pepper didn't even try to hide her laughter as she took the baby back and then handed him off to Sigyn. She wiped his chin with a rag and handed it to Tony, who took it with a quiet "thanks."

Sigyn rocked her son and smiled thoughtfully. Her current situation was not how she imagined she'd be raising Loki's child, but she could live with it. These mortals were good people who seemed open enough to give her a chance, and they accepted her under their roof. Sigyn could learn to live on Midgard.

Vali hiccupped once before his eyes closed. "I'm going to put him in his crib," she said, rising from the couch and heading for the elevator.

She entered her, now familiar, room and crossed to the crib. Someone had ensured she had all the furniture and supplies she would need before she was released by SHIELD. She put Vali in his crib and watched him sleep for a moment.

Sigyn smiled at her son and then looked into one of the shadowed corners of the room. "You are allowed to come see him, you know."

Loki materialized out of the darkness and walked over to the crib. He looked at his son, a hesitant smile playing over his face.

"How did you escape?" Sigyn asked, her heart filling with warmth. She knew Loki would not stay, but for this one moment they would be a family together.

"I had a little help," Loki said. He hesitated over the crib, almost afraid to touch his son.

Sigyn picked up Vali and put him in Loki's arms. The baby awoke and stared up at Loki. "This is Vali," she said softly, "Vali, meet your father." The baby smiled, as if he understood who he was finally meeting. Loki couldn't help but smile back.

Loki grinned down at his son. Sigyn smiled sadly at him. "I'm glad you came. I know you cannot stay here."

"No, but this time you will come with me. I have learned that I cannot leave you where I cannot see you."

Sigyn brightened and dared a smile, "Where will we go?"

Loki smiled and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Somewhere safe," he promised.

His staff materialized in his free hand, Sigyn took Vali into one arm and wrapped her free arm around his waist, and he opened a portal. Just before the light consumed them he looked to the door and saw Thor. His brother smiled and nodded, gesturing with one hand that they had the freedom to leave. Loki smiled back and then his brother disappeared in the light.

**FIN**


End file.
